


Caged fire

by OceanTitan



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Facial, M/M, Oral Sex, Post Warcraft 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanTitan/pseuds/OceanTitan
Summary: After the events of the battle for the Frozen Throne, with Illidan defeated, Kael had nowhere to run and was captured by Arthas to have him by his side as his slave.Since I like the setting I will add another chapter in the future.
Relationships: Arthas Menethil/Kael'thas Sunstrider
Kudos: 16





	Caged fire

The Icecrown Citadel stood in the middle of the land of endless ice called Icecrown Glacier. Nothing but mostly death ruled not just this zone but the whole of Northrend as the mindless Scourge roamed all over the continent controlled by their lord. The Lich King, lord of the frozen wastes is the only one who the Scourge obeys as he wears the Helm of Domination. He is feared, wielding magic of death and the cursed rune blade: Frostmourne. Currently there was no other entity who would dare to face his might and his army, leaving him to rule all over Northrend.

To know that the person under the Helm of Domination is no ordinary man: that the Lich King is Arthas Menethil, the former crown-prince and later king of Lordaeron who turned away from the Light and justice to gain dreadful power and reach his own goals. Many mourned their prince, because in the end the Lich King and their beloved prince is not the same person anymore. Not just the humans but all the other races of Azeroth as well felt sorrow when thinking about the once admired royalty.

Kael’thas Sunstrider, the crown prince of the high elven (now blood elven) kingdom Quel’thalas felt the same as every other person who once personally knew the old Arthas Menethil. He was enraged when he heard that Arthas turned against the living and started to destroy city after city. He often did not agree with the other prince and thought of him as a somewhat prideful and arrogant person which led to many fights between the two princes. In the end he was not that surprised to learn that he has turned away from the Light. The lordaeronian prince was a man who was able to wrap anyone around his finger with his will and charisma, he was strong. What use of elven immortality if he can not see through a mere mortal man? He blamed himself to be a person who could not see the paladin’s true face, he was easily fooled. 

Now, with his master, the demon hunter Illidan and his allies being defeated all his world and former life crumbled to ashes. He wished if he would have been killed as well as his current situation was worse than death itself. Against his own will he served the Lich King just like many of his mindless undead monsters. The only difference was that Kael was still alive and Arthas kept him by his side as his slave, drowning in joy as he dragged and played with the blood elf prince like a doll, just as he wanted. The mage was stripped out of his magic by an anti-magic collar which was created by the Lich King’s powerful liches in order to completely close one’s ability to use magic. Kael wore it around his slender neck with no way to remove it. Other than that, he was also deprive of his former red and golden robe and cloak and instead Arthas made him wear a simplified long-sleeved black and silver robe which was cut out until his hip on both sides and under it he wore simple black trousers and black boots. To fight the chill of Northrend he was also given a dark blue velvet cloak with silver fur on the neckline. At least he made sure the elf would not freeze to death. How wonderful…For Arthas the elf was just a trophy who he claimed for destroying both Silvermoon City and Dalaran that is why he guarded him even from the lightest breeze.

The evening was dark and cold in Icecrown. The freezing wind fiercely howled outside the citadel and loudly struck the strong windows with each blow. Kael’thas was lying in his bed in the residency Arthas provided him. The room itself was simple, not much furniture decorated it. A king sized bed and a small fireplace were the only notable items in here which was completely enough for the elf.  
Kael’thas wore nothing but a long-sleeved black robe with nothing under it and of course the collar around his neck. He had his head rolled towards the huge, tall windows to look into the emptiness of dark clouds on the sky. He wished for nothing but rest and also for an end to his torment.

He let out and annoyed grunt and with closed eyes he tried to find peace. How wonderful would it be to drift into the world of dreams right now and forget all that troubles his mind.

After just a minute he heard familiar sounding, heavy footsteps approaching his door. He was coming.

His door opened and the well-known person stepped into the area, closing the door behind him locking it with a loud click.

Kael’thas raised himself up to a sitting position and turned his attention to his visitor with a slightly annoyed face. Arthas smiled at him with his handsome face. Him without his heavy armor, sword and helmet was an unusual sight. Right now as well he only had his all black shirt, trousers and boots on him which he wore under his have plate defense. While he was approaching the elf he spoke:

"Darling, are you still awake? I suspected you might be asleep already.” – by the time he finished he reached the side of the bed where Kael was sitting. He raised his hand and touched the mage’s beautiful face, carefully caressing his cheek.

"I might have already tried yet I could not fall into dreams knowing that you will ruin my rest anyway.” – came the empty answer from the mage and quickly snapped the other’s hand away.

To this Arthas raised his eyebrows and grunted a bit. After that he sat down next to him on the bed and turned towards him.

"Do you hate me so much? How adorable.” – Arthas teased happily and placed his hand on his partner’s thigh, moving his fingers up and down slowly while not breaking eye contact. Kael sighted to the gesture and looked away.

"Who would not hate you at this point…” – was his answer to the death knight.

"Many, as you see how they serve me now.” – the Lich King answered. He continued his movements with running his gaze up and down the elf. "You are so beautiful as always. I have missed you.” – Arthas continued his sweet talk while slowly moving his other hand to the mage’s hair, running his fingers through it slowly, watching it fall like a golden waterfall. He forced the elf’s head towards himself and he leaned forward to kiss the elf, slowly and passionately.

The blood elf first wanted to push the death knight away but he quickly realized that it would be no use anyway. So instead he sighed into the kiss and gave in to the other by closing his eyes and tilted his head sideways to make it more comfortable. He lazily put one of his hands on Arthas’s chest and his other hand was placed on his face, feeling the semi-cold, rough surface. 

The death knight always visited him almost everyday in order to take care of his still existing sexual needs. He exactly knew that right now as well this was the only reason he was here.  
After some time they broke apart and Kael gazed directly into the death knight’s eyes: "You reek of death as always.” – he spoke and hold the other’s gaze.

Arthas chuckled, enjoying the other male’s comments a bit too much: "Does not matter much.” – he answered and with that leaned forward again to kiss the mage’s cheek, continuing it downwards his jawline, throat and collarbone, still holding his other hand on the elf’s thigh massaging the flesh. He slowly started to undo the elf’s robe with his other hand, slowly sliding it down his shoulders to unreveal the beautiful, hairless and silken soft pale flesh.

"Hmmm…” - Kael moaned lowly and closed his eyes as his clothing was removed and tried to melt into the feeling. They did it a lot of times before, he just needed to endure it this time too. He caressed the other’s neck with one of his hand while he kept the other on his chest, pulling into the shirt slightly.

Even if he could, he did not want to fight Arthas, he was tired of it. It was useless anyway the death knight was much stronger and him without his fire magic can not do anything so he simply gave into the other. Also he knew that the the other’s body was slowly becoming undead. His mind will still be the same but with his body lifeless, he will feel nothing physical anymore and will not have any sexual needs neither. Kael did not know what will happen when the time comes to that, he only hoped that Arthas would finally finish him off and send him to the afterlife after he feels nothing anymore. 

After the Lich King was satisfied with his kisses he started to take off his own clothing and after that he pushed the elf down the bed so that he was lying below him.

Kael moaned softly when the other harshly grabbed into the meat of his thigh and opened it to the side so that the elf’s legs will be open. He placed his hands on the other man’s shoulders and pushed his long nails into the flesh of the human, smirking a bit when he saw Arthas’s semi-painful reaction.

With both men mostly already undressed Arthas pushed himself up to place his weight on his forearms which were placed next to both side of the blood elf’s head, he grinded his lower body to the elf’s earning a wanton moan from the mage, signaling his intention. He leaned forward to kiss the elf hard, pushing his tongue into the other’s mouth. The mage’s mouth was wet and hot and his tongue danced so easily against his own. Passionate, just like he loved it.

Kael’thas felt that the friction in his body was unbearable, feeling every action of the other man. He whined quietly as Arthas departed from his lips to push himself up again, towering above the elf’s slender and graceful body with his own stronger more muscular frame. The death knight slowly entered the mage’s body and waited a few seconds before he started to thrust into the elf.

Kael groaned and with both of his hands he clenched into the death knight’s shoulders and threw his head backwards, loud moans left his lips when he felt Arthas’s precise movements inside him. He was also painfully aroused already, feeling himself leaking slightly as the love making continued.

The Lich King fastened his pace, exhaling hard before groaning softly as well as he felt his own pleasure building up with each thrust. He also threw his head backwards then back down, enjoying the satisfaction he was experiencing. He opened his eyes and adored Kael’thas’s beautiful face which was twisted by pleasure, his mouth open and his flaming green eyes half-closed while making passionate sounds. His hair painted sun golden streaks on the black sheet and his abnormally long eyebrows and ears bounced with each movement. Arthas always saw the other man eternally beautiful. Ever since their first meeting, he wanted to be close to him, he wanted to mark him and make him his own. At last, this wish of his is now real. He lowered his body to kiss the blood elf again then carefully slowed his thrusts as he started to feel his end.

The action caught Kael off guard but kissed Arthas back, he started to feel himself reach his own limit as well as with his new, slow but careful movements the Lich King hit that sweet spot inside him many times.

"Ah! Ah…soon…” – The blood elf moaned as they broke apart. The new slow pace drove him crazy as he felt like his release will never come. He tossed his head to the side, closed his eyes and dragged his long nails along the other man’s shoulder slowly down his arms and back, leaving faint red marks. "Faster…” – he almost pleaded to his partner now.

Arthas’s expression changed into a wicked smile and answered: "Begging to your master as you should, wonderful.”

Kael rolled his head back to the center and opened his eyes to look directly into the other's. Arthas’s face disgusted him. He felt embarrassed that he gave in to the human so easily. His physical needs controlled him more than his own common sense. He felt weak. The blood elf groaned angrily to his own thoughts and to the other’s comment and turned his head away again so that he would not see him.

The Lich King swiftly hooked one of his finger under the collar of the other and pulled it towards himself so the other's head would be forced him to look at his face. He grinned when he saw the elf’s twisted face, twisted by both pleasure and weakness. He broke the elven mage and now bent him to his will just like he always imagined. Feeling utter satisfaction he said: "You serve me so well Kael'thas. I could not wish for a better servant.” – with that the death knight swiftly fastened his pace, urging himself to finish. Arthas groaned loudly as he kept thrusting into the body below him. With one arm he hold his weight while with the other he grabbed into the elf’s length and started to caress it slowly.

Kael’thas whimpered and clenched into the other man as hard as he can. The tempo was way too fierce and he could not really concentrate on anything anymore. His whole body was hot and sweaty with the pleasure blinding his mind, right now he could only think about how wonderful it felt to feel Arthas’s impressive sized length inside him, massaging his walls. This feeling was completely unreal to him. 

After a short time he suddenly felt the familiar rush of pleasure through his body. He arched his back, threw his head back and dug his nails deeper into the other’s flesh as he came, painting his stomach with white stripes of his own essence. He continued moaning as Arthas jerked him to satisfaction, making him fully ride out his orgasm. Dazed by his pleasure he lazily still held Arthas’s shoulders but dropped his golden head against the bed, trying to catch his breath however this was not over yet as the other was still pleasuring his body.

The death knight let go of his partner and placed both his hands on the sheets to continue the thrusts and make himself find satisfaction too. He leaned down to kiss the elf one last time before he suddenly felt his own orgasm coming too. He grunted loudly and found his own pleasure, loading his essence into his partner’s body with each thrust, marking him as his own.  
As Kael felt every bit of the uncomfortable hotness inside him, he thought of himself as a shameful person, who was completely dominated by a human man and was turned into an elven slave just to use him to fulfill filthy desires.

After finishing himself completely Arthas rose up to sit up on the bed, catching his breath. He gazed down to the still laying mage and smiled, admiring his beautiful elven frame which was sweaty and smelled of his odor. He was incredibly lovely to human eyes.

After a short time of trying to calm himself down Kael sat up as well and immediately tried to hide his body with some his discarded robe. He was tired, weakened and he only wished for peace nothing else. He felt Arthas’s intense gaze on him so that he looked away, he could not bare him anymore.

"You…can leave now. You got what you wanted. I wish to rest.” – Kael’thas told Arthas with weakness in his voice and to that the death knight answered:

"Of course, you will need strength for tomorrow as well, beautiful.” – and with that he leaned forward to steal one last kiss from the elf, he stood up and started to dress.

One day this will be over. He just needed to be patient.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed my work. Stay safe! <3


End file.
